Dungeon Assault
Dungeon Assault is a perpetual strategy game. The aim of the game is to increase your renown by successfully raiding other players' dungeons and by defending your own. Players earn treasure for successful raids, which is used to buy traps and monsters to defend their dungeon, and to hire monsters to form a raiding party. Raiding Raiding other Dragons' dungeons is the main source of renown and treasure. Players must first recruit a raiding party from the Stable. Then they can select a rival Dragon's dungeon to raid. There are 3 possible results from a raid. #The dungeon defeats the raiding party. The raiding player loses renown, and if the dungeon rooms were particularly dangerous, possibly some raiders as well. #The Dragon awakes while the party is trying to steal gold. No renown is gained nor lost for this, however the Dragon may eat some or all of the raiders. #The raiding party successfully steals some gold from the dragon. This results in a gain of renown and treasure for the raiding player. When a raiding party arrives at the hoard room, a window with a slider bar appears. The slider starts at the far left, and sliding it to the right increases the amount of gold, and it's derivatives, renown and treasure, the party will try to steal. It also increases the chances the dragon will wake up. If the dragon does wake up, no gold is stolen, and the dragon may eat some or all of the raiding party. If the raider is eaten by the dragon, or fails a room that is lethal, then instead of being incapacitated, it will die. After the raid, you will not be able to use that raider again. However, you can revive them - for half of their original cost. Once they are revived, they will not have any more stat reductions. The slider bar amounts are predictable, for those who care to calculate them. At the far left, zero gold is stolen, and there is a base chance for the dragon to awaken.The basic probability that the Dragon will awaken starts at 10%. Adjusting the starting percentage can happen 3 ways. #Each thief reduces the awakening percent by 2. Four thieves would drop the base 10% by 8, down to 2% chance of awakening the dragon. #Raiding a Dragon of significantly lower renown incurs a penalty increase to the base percent based on the renown relationship. A bigger difference of renown means a bigger penalty. #Repeatedly raiding a Dragon incurs a 25% penalty for each recent success. Succeeding in raiding against this target also resets the timer. Four successful raids against a target would add 100% to the base percent to wake up, an obstacle impossible to surmount with the current units. Sliding the slider all the way to the right, to its maximum, increases the gold stolen to an amount equal to the raid target's renown. It also increases the chance the dragon will awaken by 90 percent, but there are two things that can modify that. #A thief's abilities would lower the range by 8, so added to their minimum change of 2, they reduce the maximum amount by 10. So in a case with no penalties, base 10% <- range 90% -> maximum 100% with four thieves turns into base 2% <- range 58% -> maximum 60%, quite a reasonable amount. It is important to know the range, as that stays the same, even when the base and maximum percentages change. #The maximum cannot exceed 100%. Any value over 100% is dropped to a ceiling of 100%. Both the chance of waking the dragon and the gold stolen increase linearly between the minimum and maximum. All of these adjustments stack, so if one player raided another with a 4% renown penalty that had already been successfully raided once recently, but they brought along 3 thieves, the starting percent would be 33% and the maximum amounts for the slider would be 99% chance of waking the dragon and gold equal to the target's renown. In addition to the gold amount and chance of waking the dragon, the window also displays the renown & treasure rewarded if the party makes a successful steal. Both values, renown and treasure, are based on the amount of gold. Every 10 gold earns 1 renown. Treasure is also derived from gold, but its a bit trickier. Each player has personal conversion rate based on both raiding and defense success ratios. The best rate is 10 gold earns 1 treasure, just like renown. However, some players are closer to the worst rate of 40 gold to 1 treasure, as the penalty to this "hidden stat" is harsh, and its recovery is difficult. Sometimes, the amount of gold one can take is limited, on the grounds that "your raiders cant carry that much". Not much is known about this limit. (Although it appears to be Sum for each surviving raider of (100*(total of raider stats)).) Actions/Options When in a raid, there are always several possible actions. Advance Order your raider to engage the monster in combat. This option appears when a monster is found. The raider's Sneak is rolled against the monster's Detect first, and the winner of the roll will make another roll of its own Attack against the raider's Defence. If the attacker wins, the fight ends. If the defender wins, he then becomes the attacker and rolls his Attack against the opponent's Defence. This carries on until one attacker wins. Disarm Order your raider to disarm the trap. This option appears in place of the Advance option when encountering traps. First, the raider rolls his Sneak against the trap's Detect to see if the raider is detected. If the raider is not detected, the trap is disarmed. If the raider is detected, the raider rolls his Dodge against the trap's Snare. If the raider wins the roll, the trap is disarmed. If not, the raider will be incapacitated, or killed in some cases. Because the raider only has to win one of the two rolls involved, traps can be considered only half as effective as a monster with the same stats. Continue Order your unit not to use a special ability, i.e. an Orc Shaman's Offering special ability Charge ''Order your raider to engage the monster in combat. This is identical to Advancing, except that the raider loses 1 Defence and gains 1 Attack for the duration of the fight. Flee Order your raider to attempt to leave the room. The monster in the room will not be defeated. You can send in another raider or find another way around the monster. If the raider attempts to flee he first has to survive the monsters attack. If he survives the raider's Dodge is rolled against the opponent's Snare. If the raider is successful, he escapes, as though the player had never went into that room, except that its contents will be revealed. If the raider fails to dodge the monster gets another attack, until either the raider is incapacitated/killed or the raider escapes. Special Ability Some raiders and some dungeon rooms have special abilities. There are two types of special abilities: active and passive. Active abilities require the use of this button to activate, and usually are single-use, but there are exceptions. Passive abilities are constantly in effect, and does not require any action to be taken. All dungeon room special abilities are passive. Probabilities The probability of winning an encounter between a raider and a room depends on a variety of factors. These are the current stats of the raider and the room, which interaction is chosen by the raider, and any special abilities used by the raiding party. The outcome of each interaction is determined by the result of a series of "rolls" between two corresponding stats: Guardians To avoid setting off a guardian the raider must win the roll corresponding to the guardian's stat, giving a probability of success of: Tripwire Bells: Halls of Glass: Traps Raiders can pass a trap in two ways: if they win a Sneak vs. Detect roll; or if they fail the Sneak vs. Detect roll, but win a Dodge vs. Snare roll. This gives a probability of success as: Advancing and Charging The probability of success when advancing against a monster is: The probability of success when charging a monster is the same, except: Stone Golem When attacking a stone golem it's special ability affects the probabilities: Fleeing While there does appear to be a sneak roll in the combat log, whether this roll is won or lost, the monster will go first. Because of this, sneak does not factor in in any way. The probability of successfully fleeing from a monster is: FunOrb forums - "Dungeon Assault - Mathematics" thread Raiders Raiders can be classified into roughly five categories. Each category matches the strategy you should be employing the raider in. Matching the raiders 2 highest stats with the category below should give you an idea of how to use them. *Brute Strength - & These raiders are the slayers of monsters. They are often your best bet to take out any monster, but are especially good at slaying monsters who have high detect or snare and low combat stats. These raiders are typically very weak to traps of any kind, so be careful when leading with them. :Examples: Orc Warrior, Ogre Thug, Cave Troll, Mercenary Knight, Ogre Brute, Black Knight, Sorceress *First Strike - & These raiders strike a balance between slaying monsters and beating traps. Thier strategy for beating monsters is to sneak up on them and win on the first hit. As such, they are best slaying monsters with low detect and defense. For traps, they again use thier sneakiness, dodging isn't often a strong point. As you might imagine, if they are detected, whether by monster or trap, these raiders are almost certainly done for. They are weak to rooms with high detect and stone golems. :Example: Beastman, Orc Blademaster, Dark Elf Assassin *Scout - & Scouts strike a balance between monsters and traps, but also flee from monsters better than any other type. When confronted with a trap, Scouts depend on thier dodge to get by, often thier sneak is much lower. For traps with lower snare than detect, this is a very good strategy. When confronted with a monster, you can choose between fleeing or fighting. Unless the monster has good snare, this raider is good at shrugging off the hit and running to let another raider have a shot. This is a good raider to lead with. :Examples: Saurus Slink, Goblin Scout, Ranger of the North *Trap Disarmer - & These raiders are how you get past traps. These raiders are typically very weak to monsters of any kind, so be careful when leading with them. :Examples: Saurus Spawn, Thief, Spy, Daemonette *Balanced - , , , These raiders have similar levels of all four stats. Each individual stat is lower then that of a raider at a similar price, so the total number of all four stats is roughly equal. :Examples: Goblin Runt, Saurus Warrior, Priest, Chaos Champion *Special When a raider doesn't fit in one of the other categories, or it's stats are very low by comparison, it often has a special ability designed to make up for it. These special abilities are often good enough to be the only reason you'd bring in such a raider. :Examples: Witch, Dryad, Dwarf Renegade, Enchantress, Berserker When a raider has a stat lowered by a dungeon room monster, it can be healed to full condition by paying half the original cost. If the raider gets killed by a dungeon room monster, it can also be revived at the same price. Italic = Members Only Charging orb = this raider/trap is only available when one or more orbs are charging. Once the orb(s) are/is charged, this raider/trap isn't available anymore untill new orbs are charging. Dungeon Rooms Italic = Members Only Charging orb = this raider/trap is only available when one or more orbs are charging. Once the orb(s) are/is charged, this raider/trap isn't available anymore untill new orbs are charging. Orbs of Mastery Orbs of Mastery require one week to activate. If you charge multiple Orbs at the same time then they will activate one week after you bought the first. The force at which this happens changes the layout of your Dungeon, replacing it's monsters and traps with a small number of low level rooms. Any raiders in the stable are also lost. The effect is permanent on the account. The price of each type of orb is raised with each orb of that type you purchase, and each orb has several levels which the effects will stack on. For every new orb of the same type that a player buys, the Orb will increase in cost by 10% of the original price, so 2 Orbs of Preservation would cost 250 + 275 treasure, 3 would cost 250 + 275 + 300 treasure and so on. Players keep access to any unlocked rooms and raiders after any reset. Rooms and raiders with the "Charge Orb" requirement require an orb to be charging to purchase. After reset, these will be unlocked but inaccessible until you start charging another orb. *Limits only apply to free players. Members can charge unlimited Orbs of Mastery.Dungeon Assault - More Info *For information on how much treasure you will lose in relation to how many orbs of preservation you charged, see this page. Titles Completing some requirements will unlock a title the player can use alongside his or her name, and once selected the title will appear on the Dragons & Raids list with your name. Achievements Total Achievements: 14 Total Orb Points: 2400 Trivia ::* This game is the first game on FunOrb to change the user's cursor when playing the game. ::* This is the only multiplayer game that has no lobby, and does not show your friends list / ignore list, etc. ::* You can always successfully steal gold, even with +50% penalty and 100% chance of waking dragon selected. This is probably used to stop people making accounts to get free renown by failing to raid their main account. ::* The english intro was read by Mod Korpz, Head of FunOrb.FunOrb forums - "Which Mod read the intro?" thread ::*When the new dungeon assault dungeon designer first came out, both the confirm and cancel button tooltips said "Exit without saving". ::*When the runes going around the edges of the logo are translated, starting at the left and going clockwise, it reads: "gibbendueafnaeieinulteiagreatgam" (this text is hidden from view by the title) "raptardbebetteritiititeidfaeidf". You find the words, "A great game", and "Tard! Be better!". However, this may be coincidental. ::*In the French version of Dungeon Assault, more titles are available due to the fact that there are more male and female variants of titles. ::*While the banshee tooltip says '-2 Attack', it really only takes away one, as the description at the bottom says. ::*Unlike other multiplayer FunOrb games such as Arcanists, the list of Dragons of Renown does not distinguish paying members from free players, making it difficult for higher-ranked free players to raid successfully as they are always at a disadvantage to members' dungeons. ::*Your ratio of treasure to gold stolen when raiding is reset to 1 to 10 when your dungeon is reset by an orb of mastery. References Category:Strategy Games Category:Multi-player Games Category:All Games de:Kerkersturm